1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to a wrench for operating a workpiece, such as a bolt, nut and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench comprises a handle having a first end provided with an open drive head and a second end provided with a box drive head. Thus, the wrench can be used to operate a workpiece, such as a bolt, nut and the like. However, when the wrench is used in a narrower space, such as the inside of a car engine and the like, the wrench cannot be used to operate the workpiece easily and quickly, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when operating the wrench in the narrower space.